Hung windows that tilt in for cleaning have a problem in that the tilted sash needs support during the cleaning process. Thus extra props must be utilized, or the worker supports the tilted sash by hand. Then both hands are not available for cleaning. Additionally, in many conventional constructions, an overly tilted sash will entirely separate from the window framexe2x80x94with possibly harmful results.
Further, when returning a tilted sash to the vertical position, a failure to properly latch the sash may allow the sash to freely fall to a fully tilted position or even separate from the window framexe2x80x94again with possibly harmful results.
The general objective of this invention is to provide a device that will support a tilt-in type window sash in a relatively horizontal position and leave both hands free to wash the outer window pane. A secondary object of this device is one of safety. The sash is prevented from falling dangerously into the interior of the house if the sash is not returned to its proper position after tilting.
A mechanism that is placed in the upper portion of the inner track of a conventional tilt-in type double hung window, supports a tilted-in window sash in varying wash positions. This device includes a tube with a small cylinder inserted into each end; the cylinders have openings to accept a mounting screw that attaches the tube to the window jamb. Within the tube is an extension spring. The top of the spring is attached to the top cylinder; the bottom of the spring is attached to a pulley, which moves through the tube as the device is operated.
A strong flexible cord is attached at one end to the bottom of the tube. It then passes through the tube, around the pulley, and then out of the tube through a hole in the bottom cylinder. The other end of the cord attaches to a mounting block, which is, in turn, attached to the sash. The design of the mounting block facilitates adjusting the maximum tilt of the sash. To set the maximum tilt, the window sash is first moved to the lowest desired tilt-and-wash position. Excess cord is then pulled through the mounting block until the spring in the tube is extended to the length of the tube. The mounting block automatically locks the cord at this position. Because the device is intended to work in a pair, one on each side of the sash, this cord length adjustment ensures that the springs on each side of the sash and the cords attached to them will be under equal tension, thus supporting the sash equally on each side. The spring tension will support the sash stationary at angles from vertical to the maximum tilt that was set through this cord adjustment. The sash""s weight keeps the sash at the tilted position in opposition to the spring tension.